Marry Me
by curio cherry
Summary: Sebelum kalimat 'Marry me' terucap, Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah seorang pelanggan kafe yang sedang bergulat dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Sebuah komedi-romantis yang gagal total. IchiRuki/AU/Major OOC/Not a songfic. RnR please?


**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite **

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

****Rated : T****

**Warnings : AU, Major OOC, Typos, Gaje, Weird, Lebay, Abal, Inconsistency dsb.**

**Bukan songfic  
><strong>

**Don't like, Don't read, isn't it simple?**

****Marry Me belongs to Train****

* * *

><p>Terinspirasi oleh lagu dan mv Marry me by Train<p>

* * *

><p>Denting suara perkakas makan dan minum beradu dengan alunan sebuah lagu dari sebuah band asal Amerika, memenuhi ruang pendengaran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Laki-laki berumur 28 tahun itu sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu pojok kafe, menikmati secangkir kopi panas kental nan pahit kesukaannya. Diperhatikannya ruangan kafe yang bernuansa <em>American <em>_Diner_ tempat dia berada sekarang. Jarum jam menunjukkan 7.15 pagi dan kafe itu mulai terisi oleh para pekerja kantoran yang sedang sarapan.

Dihirup pelan-pelan kopi hitamnya. Berusaha menikmati agar tiap kafein di dalam cairan itu mampu membangunkan tiap sel tubuhnya yang enggan untuk mulai beraktifitas pagi ini akibat kerja lembur semalam. Kerja yang memaksa tubuhnya untuk terjaga sepanjang malam. Laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat dan digunakannya untuk mengusap-usap mukanya dengan keras agar kantuk itu hilang.

"Anda mau kopi lagi?" suara bening itu sukses membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam pendek dengan sepasang mata besar berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya. Dia membawa sebuah _coffee __pot_ yang masih terisi penuh oleh cairan hitam yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Ichigo.

_Kuchiki_.

Sudah berkali-kali Ichigo membaca _nametag_ pelayan kafe cantik itu. Berharap dia bisa tahu nama gadis itu. Bukan hanya nama keluarganya saja.

Dengan senyuman kecil Ichigo menjawab gadis itu, "Iya, terima kasih."

Setelah selesai menambahkan kopi ke dalam cangkir Ichigo yang hampir kosong, gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang editor yang tampak seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah lotere terbesar dalam hidupnya. Masih dengan senyuman dan pandangan menerawang jauh, laki-laki itu tidak sadar bahwa sang pelayan pujaan telah menghilang dari mejanya.

Sejak awal Ichigo menemukan kafe itu dan memutuskan untuk sarapan di tempat kecil itu, pandangannya selalu teralihkan oleh sang pelayan mungil yang bernama Kuchiki. Tapi tak terhitung berapa kali Ichigo berada di kafe itu, tak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba mengajak berkenalan sang pelayang yang selalu ramah ke semua pelanggan kafe. Percakapan antara dia dan pelayan itu pun selalu sama. Percakapan biasa antara pelayan kafe dan pelanggannya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Hal inilah yang selalu dijadikan bahan tertawaan rekan sekerja Ichigo, Ishida Uryu. Teman sekantornya yang beberapa bulan lalu memergoki Ichigo tengah terpaku menatap sang pelayan ketika mereka berdua sedang sarapan bersama di tempat itu. Ada beberapa pelayan lain yang lebih cantik dan seksi dibandingkan gadis Kuchiki itu tapi mengapa Ichigo hanya tertarik pada gadis pendek yang bahkan sekilas bentuk tubuhnya mirip anak laki-laki? Ichigo hanya bisa melotot dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke arah Ishida dengan suara yang menarik perhatian seluruh isi kafe. Membuat semua mata tertuju ke meja mereka termasuk si gadis Kuchiki yang tengah melayani sepasang orang tua yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Ichigo dan Uryu. Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika sepasang violet menatapnya tajam seolah berkata agar Ichigo menjaga ucapannya ketika berada di tempat umum.

Waktu berlalu dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Tidak ada. Ya, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ichigo masih sarapan di kafe itu setiap hari kerja. Dengan secangkir kopi pahit yang sama. Dan gadis Kuchiki itu juga masih melayani Ichigo dan pelanggan kafe lainnya. Semuanya masih sama. Ichigo datang untuk sarapan, gadis Kuchiki itu melayaninya dan setelah selesai, Ichigo pergi menuju kantornya.

Kadang ingin sekali Ichigo memasukkan kartu namanya ke dalam toples tempat para pelanggan kafe memasukkan tips mereka kepada para pelayan. Toples yang berada di ujung _counter_ tempat kasir berada itu sering juga diisi kertas-kertas bertuliskan nama dan nomor telepon yang dimasukkan para pelanggan. Berharap pelayan-pelayan di kafe itu mau diajak berkenalan. Tapi, entah nyali Ichigo yang terlalu kecil ataukah laki-laki itu memang malu untuk melakukannya. Dia tak pernah melakukan itu. Dia hanya bisa memandangi si gadis Kuchiki secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Mungkin semuanya berpikir kalau Ichigo hanyalah laki-laki aneh yang suka menguntit seorang pelayan kafe. Karena beberapa orang di kafe itu juga mulai sadar kalau perhatian salah satu pelanggan tetap kafe itu hanya tertuju untuk si Kuchiki. Salah seorang pelayan kafe itu yang bernama Matsumoto sering memergoki Ichigo yang menatap Kuchiki dengan tatapan mengharap yang sangat. Matsumoto, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bentuk tubuhnya sering membuat laki-laki lupa daratan itu, adalah pelayan yang pertama kali sadar bahwa salah satu pelanggan tetap kafe mereka telah terpikat oleh si gadis Kuchiki. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum geli tiap melihat laki-laki berambut oranye itu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain -selain pesanan makanan- kepada Kuchiki tapi selalu gagal karena laki-laki itu terlalu gugup menghadapi pesona Kuchiki.

Lain lagi dengan Ise Nanao. Perempuan berkacamata yang bekerja sebagai kasir di kafe itu sebenarnya sejak awal sudah curiga dengan kehadiran seorang Ichigo. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu tampak seperti laki-laki mesum yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda sebagai korbannya. Apalagi dengan tatapan Ichigo yang selalu tertuju kepada Rukia seorang, membuat Ise-san yakin kalau Ichigo bukanlah lelaki baik-baik. Pernah Ise-san menyarankan agar Ichigo berkunjung ke _Maid__ Café_ yang berada di ujung jalan karena Ise-san merasa kafe itu lebih cocok untuk seorang Ichigo yang sepertinya menyukai gadis-gadis muda yang imut dan seksi. Tetapi reaksi Ichigo-lah yang paling membuat Ise-san kaget. Lelaki itu hanya menunduk terdiam dengan muka bersemu merah sambil berkata bahwa dia belum pernah berkunjung ke _Maid__ Café _manapun dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tempat seperti itu. Lelaki itu juga menambahkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai kopi kental hitam yang disajikan di kafe ini. Masih dengan wajah memerah, lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Ise-san yang terkejut berdiri di belakang mesin kasir.

Selain Matsumoto dan Ise-san, masih ada beberapa pegawai lain yang menyadari perasaan Ichigo terhadap Kuchiki. Dengan Ichigo yang hampir tak pernah absen sarapan di kafe itu, para pelayan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang menjadi alasan dari si pelanggan yang rajin muncul di kafe. Apalagi dengan Ichigo yang pasti muncul di kafe ketika giliran _shift_ kerja Kuchiki -jadwal yang didapatkan seorang Ichigo dengan susah payah, dengan mengunjungi kafe selama satu bulan penuh tanpa jeda dan mencatat hari apa saja si pelayan Kuchiki bekerja di kafe- para pegawai kafe yang lain pun mulai mengambil kesimpulan sendiri-sendiri. Setidaknya, selama pelanggan yang satu ini tidak mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan yang lain maupun pegawai kafe maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Lagipula mendapatkan pelanggan tetap akan membantu bisnis kafe ini.

Dan Ichigo harus segera beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman kalau dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kantor. Setelah memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana, salah satu editor kawakan itu berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayar sarapannya. Ditatapnya toples berisi lembaran-lembaran tips bagi para pelayan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Menimbang-nimbang kembali haruskah dia memasukkan kartu namanya ke dalam toples itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau pelayan lain yang mengambil kartu itu? Bagaimana kalau bukan Kuchiki yang menghubunginya? Menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, laki-laki itu keluar dari kafe sambil berharap takdir akan membantunya untuk dapat mengenal si pelayan yang bernama Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Hujan rintik-rintik menghiasi kota Karakura saat Ichigo berlari-lari kecil menuju kafe kecil kesukaannya. Sore ini Ichigo berencana untuk mengunjungi kafe itu dan berkenalan dengan si pelayan Kuchiki. Iya, benar. Kurosaki Ichigo sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. Apapun yang terjadi, sore ini Ichigo akan menemui gadis itu, mengenalkan dirinya dan menanyakan nama gadis itu. Langkah lelaki itu ringan menjejak jalanan yang basah akibat hujan deras siang tadi. Hatinya berbunga-bunga membayangkan reaksi gadis pujaannya. Khayalannya melambung tinggi berharap bahwa setelah sore ini dia akan dapat mengajak gadis itu pergi kencan dan saling mengenal. Melewati hari-hari bersama agar menjadi lebih dekat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Menjalani waktu hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menikah.<p>

Menikah? Pikiran macam apakah yang telah merasuki otak Ichigo sehingga kata menikah bisa berada di dalamnya. Nama saja belum tahu tapi sudah berpikir untuk menikahi gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu sudah punya kekasih? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu sebenarnya juga sudah menikah? Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Ichigo sangat yakin kalau gadis pujaannya itu masih sendiri. Dia belum pernah melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis gadis itu lagipula Ishida pernah bercerita bahwa yang dipekerjakan di kafe itu sebagai pelayan hanyalah para mahasisiwi yang statusnya belum menikah. Entah alasan apa di balik kebijakan kafe yang seperti itu tapi itu adalah informasi valid yang meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa peluangnya terbuka lebar untuk mendekati si gadis Kuchiki.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti tak jauh dari pintu masuk kafe. Kedua matanya membulat lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis Kuchiki itu tengah memeluk seorang laki-laki dengan eratnya. Laki-laki yang tampak jauh lebih tinggi itu setengah membungkukkan badannya agar dapat dijangkau oleh pelukan si gadis. Beberapa detik kemudian si gadis melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berbinar-binar dan senyuman indah merekah di atas bibirnya. Beberapa kalimat tampak keluar dari bibir mungil itu tapi tak terdengar oleh kedua telinga Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam kafe dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berada di luar lagi. Menggamit lengan sang lelaki yang menunggunya di luar kafe dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan seorang Ichigo yang berdiri terpaku, menatap nanar ke arah kedua orang yang baru saja pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

><p>Samar-samar lagu <em>easy <em>_listening_ dari sebuah band Amerika yang bernama Train masih mengalun di dalam kafe. Suara obrolan beberapa pengunjung kafe juga turut terdengar. Sementara seorang Kurosaki Ichigo duduk sendiri di pojok kafe, tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Secangkir kopi panas kental dan pahit berada di hadapannya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar berat menandakan si editor yang tidak bersemangat untuk memulai hari. Pagi ini Ichigo enggan untuk pergi ke kantornya. Dia hanya ingin tidur-tiduran di apartemen kecilnya dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin merenungi nasib kisah cintanya yang langsung selesai sebelum sempat dimulai. Tapi tumpukan pekerjaan dan deadline yang sudah berdiri di depan mata tidak akan mengijinkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk melakukannya.

Bayangan akan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini semakin membuat Ichigo muram. Aura hitam membayangi sang editor yang sedang dilanda patah hati.

"Anda mau kopi lagi?" suara bening itu mengalihkan perhatian seorang Ichigo.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Masih dengan sebuah _coffee__ pot_ di tangannya. Tapi, sekarang bukan hanya debaran kencang yang menghiasi dada Kurosaki Ichigo saat menatap pelayan mungil itu. Rasa sesak juga mengisi hatinya yang gundah.

Dengan sebuah senyum paksaan Ichigo menjawabnya, "Tidak usah, masih banyak, terima kasih." Membiarkan pelayan itu berlalu dari mejanya. Sang pelayan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya mengapa pelanggan setia yang selalu minta cangkirnya diisi ulang, sekarang malah menolak? Meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap punggung pelayan itu dengan sedih.

Dalam hati, Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya. Semakin kesal ketika lagu milik Train masih terus menghiasi pendengarannya. Dia menggeram. Kenapa harus lagu ini yang sekarang diputar? Sudah cukup selama beberapa minggu terakhir dia terus mendengar lagu ini diputar di kantor. Apalagi dengan si Uryu yang baru saja melamar kekasihnya sedari SMA minggu lalu. Lagu ini merupakan _soundtrack_ resmi bagi semua pegawai di kantornya.

Ah, jadi itu alasannya! Akhirnya Ichigo mendapatkan jawaban mengapa dia jadi seperti ini. Pasti lagu inilah yang membuat dia jadi terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan perasaannya hingga akhirnya sekarang dia patah hati karena kebodohannya sendiri. Jadi, ini semua salah musik bodoh itu!

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar sarapan paginya. Masih dengan tatapan sayu dia melihat toples untuk uang tips itu.

"Kalau anda mau, sebaiknya masukkan saja kartu nama anda." Ucapan Matsumoto langsung membangunkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Itu, tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Dia sudah ada yang punya." Suara Ichigo terdengar lirih. Dia tertawa kecil. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

Matsumoto yang berdiri di depan _counter_ hanya bisa keheranan menatap pelanggan setia kafe itu berlalu pergi. "Ise-san, sejak kapan Rukia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab sang kasir sambil mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

><p>Apakah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bernasib sial ataukah memang takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya? Ichigo tidak tahu itu tapi yang Ichigo ketahui sekarang bahwa orang patah hati itu juga masih bisa cemburu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, yang Ichigo inginkan hanyalah menikmati sarapan paginya sambil mengkhayati perannya sebagai pelanggan setia yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, semua usaha itu sia-sia ketika dia mendapati lelaki, kekasih dari Kuchiki, itu juga sedang berada di kafe. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu tengah menikmati sarapan paginya di salah satu meja yang berseberangan dengan meja si editor.<p>

Perasaan kesal dan sedih bercampur jadi satu di dalam hati Ichigo ketika dia melihat pelayan favoritnya melayani lelaki itu secara istimewa. Bisa terlihat dari senyumnya yang lebih lebar. Dari tawanya yang terdengar lebih renyah dari biasanya. Juga dari obrolan-obrolan kecil yang lebih panjang daripada obrolan antara seorang pelayan dengan pelanggan kafenya. Iri rasanya melihat gadis pujaannya bersikap seperti itu di depannya.

Genggaman kuat-kuat pada cangkir kopinya membuat pegangan cangkir itu patah dan menumpahkan cairan kopi yang masih belum habis diminumnya. Mengagetkan dirinya sendiri dan juga beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mejanya. Termasuk si pelayan Kuchiki. Dengan sigap gadis itu berjalan menuju meja Ichigo untuk membantunya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Saya akan segera mengambil cangkir yang baru." Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu membersihkan meja yang terkena tumpahan kopi serta mengambil cangkir yang terbelah menjadi dua itu.

Dari kejauhan Matsumoto dan Ise-san saling bertukar pandang. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka berdua terus memperhatikan si pelanggan berambut oranye. Mereka berdua bisa mengerti dengan pasti apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran lelaki bodoh itu ketika dia dengan tidak sengaja memecahkan cangkir kopinya. Keduanya tersenyum melihat si editor yang tampak semakin depresi dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mereka berdua juga mengerti kalau lelaki itu cemburu terhadap seorang pelanggan baru yang sekarang berkunjung di kafe itu.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, Ichigo hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung menghambur ke arah kasir. Mengeluarkan dompet, membayar sarapannya dan berlalu dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tidak mempedulikan Ise-san yang akan memberikan uang kembaliannya.

Malu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini. Karena itulah dengan langkah cepat dia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia menanggung malu yang lebih besar lagi.

"Tuan, tunggu, tuan!" Panggilan dari si gadis Kuchiki sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ichigo yang sudah bertekad untuk menghilang dari tempat itu selamanya. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kafe itu. Biarkan saja cintanya berakhir. Semuanya sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah-

"Tunggu, tuan!" Genggaman kuat di lengan kanan Ichigo memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badannya ke arah orang yang sudah menghentikan dirinya. Seketika itu pula, jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat matanya menangkap sosok si gadis idamannya-lah yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu masih terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat kegiatan lari yang baru saja dia lakukan untuk mengejar pelanggan kafenya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa dia yang harus mengejar lelaki berambut oranye ini hanya untuk menyerahkan _handphone _ yang ditinggalkan di meja kafe. Beberapa menit yang lalu ketika dia kembali ke meja si lelaki berambut oranye sambil membawa cangkir kopi baru untuk lelaki itu tapi yang dia dapati hanyalah meja tanpa pelanggan dan sebuah _handphone_ yang tertinggal. Saat dia berusaha bertanya kepada Ise-san ke mana lelaki itu pergi, Rangiku langsung muncul dan menyeretnya ke arah pintu dan memerintahnya untuk mengejar si pelanggan yang sudah pergi dari kafe.

Jadi, di sinilah dia sekarang. Terengah-engah di hadapan lelaki aneh yang setiap pagi menghabiskan sarapan di kafe.

"_Handphone_ anda ketinggalan." Ucap gadis itu dengan tangan terulur menunjukkan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri tak percaya di hadapannya.

Ichigo masih diam. Bertanya-tanya apakah dia bermimpi melihat gadis itu berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan si gadis masih menunggu lelaki itu mengambil kembali _handphone_ yang tadi tertinggal di kafe.

"Rukia…"

Panggilan tiba-tiba dari seorang laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di belakang si gadis membuat Ichigo dan gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada orang yang baru saja muncul itu. Dengan setelan hitam resmi, rambut hitam panjang dan wajah tampan, lelaki itu tampak seperti model yang tersasar di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju tempat kerja mereka. Ichigo menyadari lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang tadi berada di kafe. Dia kekasih si Kuchiki!

"Nii-sama, ada apa?"

_Nii-sama?_

"Aku akan kembali ke hotel. Hisana sudah menunggu. Nanti malam datanglah ke hotel kami. Kakak iparmu menginginkan kita makan malam bertiga sebelum besok kami kembali ke Kyoto."

"Baiklah, _muffin_ pesanan Hisa-nee sudah siap?" tanya Rukia mengingatkan sang kakak akan pesanan kakak ipar tercintanya untuk membelikan muffin sebagai sarapan pagi mereka. Muffin dari kafe mereka sangat terkenal karena itulah Hisa-nee meminta kakak rukia untuk membelikannya pagi ini.

Sang kakak mengangkat sebuah kotak kue untuk ditunjukkan kepada gadis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rukia."

"Baik, nii-sama. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh. Saat sang kakak sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, gadis itu baru tersadar bahwa tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebuah _handphone_ milik lelaki berambut oranye, pelanggan tetap kafe tempat dia bekerja. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, takut kalau lelaki yang tadi dia kejar dengan susah payah ternyata sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, dia menarik napas lega ketika didapatinya si lelaki berambut aneh itu masih ada di sana.

"Laki-laki tadi kakakmu?" Ichigo ragu-ragu bertanya kepada si gadis.

Walaupun Rukia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dia dengar dari orang yang belum dikenalnya tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Ichigo. Kurosaki, kamu memang bodoh. Lelaki itu kakaknya bukan kekasihnya. Dan seketika itu pula langit tampak lebih cerah dan udara terasa lebih segar. Hati Ichigo pun terasa lebih ringan. Bahkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi harinya juga terdengar lagi di kepalanya. Kali ini lagu itu terdengar lebih merdu dan nyaring, menghangatkan hatinya lagi.

"Marry me." Ucap Ichigo mantab.

"…"

Keduanya terdiam. Si gadis dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna dan Ichigo yang tidak sadar dengan kalimat apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua bungkam dan hanyut dalam kebingungan masing-masing, akhirnya si gadis membuka suara,

"Setidaknya kita harus tahu nama masing-masing sebelum kita menikah bukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucap si lelaki sambil membalas senyuman itu dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab si gadis bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang menyerahkan sebuah _handphone _hitam ke arah uluran tangan si lelaki.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yup, gagal. Fic ini dipaksa keluar dari otak curiocherry yang sedang terkapar karena sakit. Jadi, mohon maklum kalau hasilnya kacau-balau seperti ini.

Review?


End file.
